Grocery Shopping CSI Style
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: What happens when our favorite group of CSI's go grocery shopping? Read to Find out. Please R&R. OneShot.


**Grocery Shopping CSI Style**

**Summary: What happens when our favorite group of CSI's go grocery shopping? Read to find out. R&R.**

It was a 'normal' day at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and the large group of five stood around supervisor Gil Grissom's desk.

"So we're kinda tiered of your experiments being in the fridge in the break room." Warrick said.

"There is only one solution to this." Grissom said.

"You get your own refrigerator." Sara suggested.

"No, all six of us go shopping to stock up the fridge." He replied smugly.

"And then you get your own fridge." Catherine said.

"If you insist." he replied defeated.

"Oh we do." Greg said.

"Be ready to go in one hour." Griss told them. "We'll meet in the DNA lab."

"Alright." Nick replied.

An hour later they were all gathered in the DNA lab. They had already decided to bring only one car. Now they debated on which store to go to.

"Tops." Greg said.

"Giant Eagle!" Catherine argued.

"Wallmart!" Warrick said.

"Food Lion!" Nick said.

"K-Mart!" Sara said.

"OK since I'm the boss I'll decide." Grissom said. He paused to think for a moment. "Wallmart." He answered.

Sara, Nick, Cath, and Greggo all groaned. Together they walked outside and piled into Grissom's Tahoe. Wallmart was only about ten minutes away. As Griss started the car, classical music came out of the stereo.

"Change it!" They all yelled at the same time.

"To what?" Gil asked.

"Country." Nick said.

"Rock." Cath said.

"Rap." Warrick said.

"Punk Rock." Greg said.

"Soft Rock." Sara argued.

"I had to ask." Gil said. "Country seems like our best bet." He said tuning it to 99.5 (Sorry if it is not in Vegas, but it is local where I live.) and a song that Nick, Sara, and Greg recognized came on.

_Well it was 1970 something _

_In the world that I grew up in_

_Farah Fawcett hair-do days_

_Bell bottoms and 8-track tapes_

_Looking back now I can see me _

_Oh man did I look cheesy_

_But I wouldn't trade those days for nothing _

_Oh it was 1970 something._

The three sang along with the music.

"What the hell is this?" Cath asked.

"It's called Nineteen Somthin' by Mark Wills." Greg said.

About a minute later another song came on.

_Becky was a beauty from South Alabama_

_Her daddy had a heart like a 9 pound hammer_

_Think he even did a little time in the slammer_

_What was I thinkin'_

_She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate_

_Her daddy came out waving that 12 gage_

_We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate_

_What was I thinkin'_

_Oh I knew there'd be hell to pay_

_But that crossed my mind a little too late"_

Nick sang along with the song.

"Nick, country is weird." Cath said.

"No, it's not." He said.

"Is so." She said.

"NO!" Nick said.

"YES!" Cath said.

They continued their argument for the rest of the ride to Wallmart. Once they had gotten there, Grissom got out and grabbed a cart, then the 6 made their way inside. All 6 found it odd that people were still shopping at 10:30 at night, though they didn't say anything. They went into the produce isle first.

"I want carrots." Cath said.

"Well I want tomatoes." Warrick said.

"Jalapeños!" Nick said.

"Celery!" Sara said.

"No! You can't make me eat vegetables!" Greg yelled.

"OK, carrots and celery. That's final. Yes Greg I will make you eat vegetables." Griss negotiated.

"I don't wanna." Greg whined.

They made their way to the fruit next. They began debating on apple color.

"Red" Nick and Sara said.

"Green" Greg said.

"Yellow" Catherine said.

"Macintosh" Warrick said.

"Red and Green" Griss stated simply. "And bananas"

They then headed to the backery.

"I want rye bread" Nick said.

"Pumper nickel" Warrick said.

"Sour Dough" Catherine said.

"White" Sara and Greg said.

"White and Rye" Griss said, ending the debate. "What kind of muffins?" he asked.

"Blueberry" Sara said.

"Banana nut muffin" Catherine said.

"Chocolate Chip" Greg said.

"Apple Cinnamon" Nick said.

"Raspberry" Warrick said.

"Screw it; we'll get one of each" Gil said sighing. "Okay so bagels..."

"Regular" Greg said.

"Raisin" Warrick said.

"Cinnamon" Sara.

"Cranberry" Nick said.

"Whole Grain" Cath said.

"Regular and cranberry." He said.

They moved to the dairy isle.

"What kind of milk?" Griss asked.

"Whole" Nick and Greg said.

"2 Percent" Warrick said.

"Skim" Catherine said.

"Soy" Sara said.

"Whole and Soy milk" Gil answered.

"They then went over 1 isle to the left to get coffee, peanut butter, and jelly.

"Okay coffee first." Grissom said.

"Regular" Warrick said.

"Espresso" Nick said.

"French vanilla" Sara said.

"Hazelnut" Cath said.

"Blue Hawaiian" Greg said.

"Blue Hawaiian, regular, and French vanilla" Grissom compromised.

"What peanut butter?" he asked.

"Creamy" Nick said.

"Creamy" Warrick said.

"Creamy" Cath said.

"Creamy" Sara said.

"Creamy" Greg said.

"Well, I want crunchy" Grissom said "We'll get one of each then."

"Wow, we finally agree on something" Greg marveled.

"Let's get jelly now" Gil said.

"Strawberry" Sara said.

"Grape" Warrick said.

"Raspberry" Nick said.

"Honey" Greg said.

"Blackberry" Cath said.

"Okay, we'll get strawberry, honey and grape." Griss said.

They went over to the check outs and paid. Then they loaded the grocery bags into the back of the Tahoe. Once they had gotten back to the lab and put away the food it was almost midnight.

Sara and Greg sat around the break room. Then Greg got up to make a sandwich. After making it, he cut it in half and shared it with Sara.

"Greg, what's in this?"

"Well the layers are bread, peanut butter, honey, apples, honey, bananas, honey, apples, honey, and another piece of bread." he rattled off.

"Hey Greg" She said.

"Yeah"

"You're wierd"

"I know isn't it great"

**AN: This sandwich is real and Really good! Try it! your stomach will thank you!**


End file.
